The Smooching Significance
by Angelic Guardian
Summary: Five times Amy kisses Sheldon, and one time Sheldon kisses Amy. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **I came up with this idea while I was on the train (perfect place, right? XD), and I decided to write it using the five times format, since it was something I've never done before. Enjoy, fellow Shamy shippers. :)

**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory © Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady

* * *

1. Inebriation**_  
_**

He didn't like seeing Amy like this. Truthfully, he disliked being around _anyone_ who'd been drinking alcohol, but with Amy, it was different. Sheldon felt an inexplicable need to personally see to it that she made it to her apartment in one piece. He'd gotten out of the cab despite Amy's protests that she was perfectly capable of walking the short distance herself. He ignored the fact that he was going out of his way to see her to her door, when Penny had already been dropped off to their apartment building, and he'd have to find another way back home, likely by taking the bus, but now, that was the furthest thing from his mind.

As she reached the door to her apartment and unlocked it, Sheldon had every intention of bidding her farewell and leaving after she was safely inside. Instead, however, he found himself being coaxed inside with the promise of Yoo-Hoo. Now, he'd settled against her couch and taken the glass, only to place it on the table without even taking a sip of it.

They spent a few minutes discussing what he should do about his dilemma involving Leonard's girlfriend, Priya, and the Roommate Agreement, to which Amy provided some rather brilliant advice. Then, she looked him in the eyes, and he looked back into hers, and something seemed to change. He noted that the physical effects of Amy's drinking had nearly worn off. Her eyes were no longer bloodshot, and her cheeks were no longer flushed. There were other things that were peculiar, though, such as the way she was twirling a strand of hair around her finger, not to mention the way she was staring at him.

"Which brings me to our next order of business…"

Before he had time to think about it, to understand and process what they were about to do, it had already happened. Amy uncrossed her legs and moved towards him. Her lips found his and pressed squarely against his own. He shut his eyes out of reflex, finding the warmth of her mouth against his own to be surprisingly pleasant, even enjoying the lingering sweet taste of cranberry juice. When she pulled back from him, and he opened his eyes to look at her, he said the first thing that entered his mind.

"Fascinating."

He wouldn't analyze the kiss until long after he'd left, for she promptly excused herself to go vomit, and he leapt from the couch and found himself rushing after her after a quick exchange with a rude monkey sitting on her dresser. He'd abandoned his knocking ritual and waltzed right into the bathroom to find Amy hunched over the toilet seat. He froze at the sight of her mangled hair and the sound of her retching.

"Amy?"

She coughed and sputtered repeatedly, barely lifting her head as she muttered a rather unconvincing, "I'm fine," before she promptly threw up again.

All Sheldon could do was stand there as he tried to figure out what the protocol was at a time like this. Should he stay there and help her somehow? Perhaps offer her a moist paper towel? Should he leave so that she could vomit in privacy? No. The very thought of leaving her in this state was out of the question. He'd stay until she told him to do otherwise.

"I'm just," she said, and finally she lifted her head. Surprisingly, there was nothing on her face, not even a trace of saliva against her mouth. She did look frighteningly pale, though, and her glasses were askew. She brushed some of her hair out of her face and said, "I'm glad I got to kiss you before…_this_ happened."

Her face contorted a second later, and she turned her head into the bowl to get sick again. Sheldon should have been revolted, but he was far too worried about her health at this point, and in the midst of keeping a close eye on her, he briefly found himself thinking, much to his own surprise, that he was quite glad as well.

* * *

2. Elation

Just a few months after officially asking Amy to be his girlfriend, Sheldon was beginning to think that he wasn't cut out to be somebody's boyfriend after all. He'd put a great deal of time and thought into perfecting the Relationship Agreement so that they'd both be pleased, even making sure to skewer it slightly in his own favor.

As it turned out, the Relationship Agreement didn't hold the answers when he most needed them. He'd recently upset Amy by not showing any interest in her latest accomplishment, which had certainly not been his intention. He didn't want to have the guilt hanging over his head, so he'd finally turned to Leonard for advice, as his best friend had more experience in this area, though not necessarily more expertise.

Now, as Amy opened the black velvet bag that contained the expensive piece of jewelry he'd purchased for her, all Sheldon could think about was how he couldn't wait for this to be done so that they could move on from this snag in their otherwise perfectly agreeable relationship.

As she pulled the gift out of the bag, her reaction turned out to be one the most unpredictable bursts of emotion he'd ever seen. She went from berating him for being shallow and self-centered, to exploding with utter joy and excitement once she laid eyes on the diamond tiara. She was like a child who'd woken up to a mountain of presents on Christmas morning. Her face lit up, and she moved about animatedly and spoke incoherently, stopping long enough for Penny to place the tiara on her head.

"You look beautiful," Penny said with a smile.

"OF COURSE I DO I'M A PRINCESS AND THIS IS MY TIARA."

Amy turned and flung herself at Sheldon, grabbing him by the shoulders and reaching up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss against his jaw. He'd barely had the time to register the feeling of her mouth against his own before she pulled him into a hug so tight that he could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage.

As Sheldon gently placed his hands on Amy's back, he looked at Penny from over her shoulder and said, "You're right, tiara was too much."

Penny shrugged, and finally, Sheldon allowed himself to close his eyes and simply take a moment to appreciate the hug. Amy was holding him a little too tightly for his personal liking, but he liked the feeling of her soft hair beneath his chin.

Eventually, Amy pulled away from him, still beaming. "Thank you, Sheldon."

Sheldon couldn't help but smile back at her. Apparently her happiness was infectious. "You're welcome, Amy."

* * *

3. Celebration

Sheldon felt extremely claustrophobic inside his own apartment. Leonard and Penny had decided to host a New Year's Eve party this year, and what had intended to be an intimate affair with only a few close friends ended up turning into a full-on bash. The apartment was filled with people he'd never even met, most of whom were Penny's obnoxious friends. Sheldon made a point to tell Leonard that having over thirty people in their apartment was not only in direct violation of the Roommate Agreement but, more importantly, a fire hazard.

Unfortunately, Sheldon learned the hard way that lecturing Leonard on the seriousness of the situation wasn't going to do a thing. Penny intervened, drunkenly shouting a slew of expletives at him, and finally Sheldon threw himself into his spot and decided that arguing with these simpletons was nothing but a complete and utter waste of his own valuable time.

Now, hours later, he was still in his spot, staring at the television, which had a countdown in the bottom left corner to show that there were less than two minutes to spare before midnight. Everyone would ring in the new year, and the party would likely start to die down not long after that. Sheldon would finally be able to go to bed. He took comfort in this fact, along with the fact that Amy was sitting beside him, quietly watching the television while taking an occasional sip of her champagne.

He glanced over at her to see her clutching the glass in both of her hands, an eager smile on her face. The light from the television reflected in her eyeglass lenses, an effervescent blue.

"Everyone, it's less than a minute 'til New Years," Penny announced to the room. "Get your alcohol and noise makers ready!"

Instead of drinking more champagne, Amy set her glass down on the table next to Sheldon's own glass, which he had yet to drink from, not that he planned on it. He looked at the two glasses, isolated on the table. The overlapping chatter all came together as everyone started counting down. Sheldon looked at Amy, and she looked back at him. She wasn't counting down with everyone else, and he wasn't either. They just stared at each other, their eyes serious.

"…three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Confetti poppers exploded. Party horns sounded. People cheered. Couples exchanged kisses. Despite all this chaos going on around him, Sheldon never took his eyes off Amy. He didn't even try to stop her when she began to lean in towards him. His eyes closed of their own accord as he felt the gentle pressure of her lips pressing against his own. In that moment, he completely tuned out everything happening around him and focused solely on the feeling of Amy's lips, their warmth and smooth texture, and for a clear, blissful second, just before she pulled away, it felt like they were the only two people in the room.

* * *

4. Appreciation

Amy had never been so in her element as she did in that moment, standing at a podium in front of her colleagues, delivering a speech about her latest findings in neuron research. Sheldon found it remarkable that she was able to make the terrifying task of public speaking—something he himself had never had much luck with in the past—seem completely effortless. She glowed with confidence, keeping steady eye contact with the audience, enunciating her words at a perfect pace, neither too fast nor too slow, all the while showing a keen interest in the subject that made everyone truly want to listen.

When the speech ended, the audience broke out into a flourishing applause. Sheldon clapped with everyone else, because she highly deserved the praise. Amy smiled as she looked out at the sea of people, until her gaze fleetingly locked on him. He noticed the way she smiled then, and it made his heart inexplicably jump.

He didn't pay much attention after that, as he became distracted by the sudden increase in his heartbeat. Amy had been the last speaker of the evening, and the head of the neurobiology department walked up to the podium and gave a closing statement, thanking everyone for attending. As the crowd began to disperse, congregating towards the back of the room near the refreshments table, Sheldon stood, and Amy walked up to him.

"Brilliant speech, Dr. Fowler."

"Thank you, Sheldon. It means so much to me that you came."

"Well, I'm just as pleased that I was able to share this prestigious moment with you."

Something in Amy's eyes seemed to spark, and Sheldon got that feeling again, the heavy pulsing in his chest. The longer he stared at Amy, the more prominent it became. He was beginning to feel too hot in the suit he was wearing.

Suddenly, his breath hitched as Amy grasped his shoulders. He remained perfectly still, though, even as she tilted her head and started to inch towards him. They were in public, at a professional function, no less, but none of that seemed to matter when Amy's lips met his own in a soft, tantalizing kiss.

Sheldon closed his eyes and instinctively moved his lips against hers, relaxing his jaw and drinking in her delightfully minty taste. His hands hung at his sides, but with the familiar feeling of Amy's lips against his own, he found himself wanting more. He lifted one of his hands and gripped her elbow, just as she began to pull away from him. They both opened their eyes to stare at one another. She still held his shoulders, while his hand fell away. He blinked, his lips still parted. He couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, Amy was the one to break the silence.

"I should probably go mingle for a bit," she said, and she let go of his shoulders. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," Sheldon said, his mind still racing. "Of course not. Go mingle."

Her gaze lingered on him, before she finally turned away. He watched as she crossed the room, and she didn't even get very far when not one, but two people walked up to her from separate directions, both attempting to pull her into a conversation. Sheldon stood there, watching her from a distance, feeling out of place yet, at the same time, like he strangely belonged there, simply because he was with Amy.

* * *

5. Temptation

"Dear _Lord, _ I feel like I'm climbing a mountain. Is it really so difficult to fix a gosh darn elevator?"

Sheldon groped tightly at the railing as he walked up the stairs with Leonard, Penny and Amy. He felt exhausted and stuffed after a plentiful Thanksgiving meal, not to mention dizzy and lightheaded from all the beers he'd had with Howard's father-in-law. He'd already vomited twice, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last. He felt too warm, and all he wanted to do was thoroughly brush his teeth and get some sleep. At this moment, though, all he could think about was how strenuous this task of walking up the stairs was becoming.

"I have half a mind to call up our landlord and demand that he fixes the elevator this instant."

"Sheldon," Leonard said, "the landlord's not going to want to hear you complain about a minor inconvenience, one which we've all been used to for years now anyway, _especially_ not on Thanksgiving, a day when you're supposed to be grateful for everything you have.

Sheldon was silent for a moment, his hand slipping off the railing as they reached the fourth floor. "You're right," he said, which apparently was some sort of earth-shattering comment, as everyone stopped and turned to look up at him. He took it as a sign that he should continue speaking. "You know, Leonard, sometimes I wonder why you even put up with me in the first place. You deserve a roommate who's less demanding and more appreciative."

"Oh, man, I appreciate that, buddy, I really do, but that's just the alcohol talking," Leonard said.

Sheldon took a moment to ponder this, before he started to nod. "That's true. What was I thinking? Your life would be empty without me. Why, if I hadn't chosen you to be my roommate, you never would've met Penny. And, let's face it, she may not be the brightest bulb in the barn, but she certainly is a great gal. Not as great as _my_ gal, of course, but I believe that goes without saying."

He looked over at Amy, who appeared as though she couldn't find the strength to speak, even if she wanted to. In fact, everyone had fallen silent, until Penny tugged on Leonard's sleeve.

"Thank you, Sheldon," she said. "Come on, Leonard, let's you and me go hang out in my apartment for a while."

"Really?" Leonard asked, clearly surprised. "Even after all that crap I gave you about you still being married to Zack?"

_"Yes,"_ Penny said, letting go of him only to open her bag and take out her apartment key. When she found it, she quickly turned around to fit it in the lock, before grabbing Leonard by the wrist and pulling him inside. She turned back to Sheldon and Amy and gave them a wink. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight," Sheldon said, holding up his hand without bothering to wave it.

Penny smiled and gently closed the door, leaving just the two of them alone in the hallway. They looked at each other, and Sheldon gestured to his apartment door. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to make tea in your current state?" Amy asked. "What if you drop the teapot and burn your hand in the boiling water?"

Sheldon absently reached out with one hand, skimming his fingers along the surface of his apartment door, before settling his hand on his waist. "That's a good point. Preparing tea while being under the influence of alcohol would be dangerous. Perhaps you could make the tea while I properly disinfect my mouth and possibly vomit again…though not necessarily in that order."

Amy smiled. "Sounds like a good plan."

Sheldon smiled back at her as he grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it, only to remember that he needed to unlock it first. He fumbled around inside his pocket before he finally pulled out the key and jammed it into the lock. He opened the door and stumbled inside, forgetting to turn on the light switch as he entered. He headed straight for the bathroom and, after brushing his teeth for roughly two minutes and gargling with mouth wash—twice—he returned to the living room to find the lights on, the door closed and Amy at the kitchen, setting the tea kettle on the stove. He strode over to the light beige chair near the couch and collapsed against it, letting out a deep sigh.

"You're not sitting in your spot?" Amy asked as she walked over to him.

Sheldon lifted his head. "No. Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't. Your secret's safe with me," Amy said. She took a seat in the middle of the couch, her usual designated spot, even though his spot was open and she could've sat there if she really wanted to. He wouldn't have minded with her, but then, that was his Amy, a wonderful, considerate and downright captivating creature.

"Amy," Sheldon said, grasping both armrests on the chair and pulling himself up a bit. "I have a request."

Amy shifted on the couch, drawing herself closer to the edge, as though preparing herself to stand up, ready to do whatever it was he was about to ask.

Sheldon let go of one of the armrests and pulled on his tie, loosening it around his neck. He smoothed it back down, running his fingertips along the length of the silk. He then clutched the armrest again, tightening his hold on it. He was stalling. He knew what he wanted to ask her, but the problem was that he wasn't sure how she was going to react when he said it. It was something that had been on his mind for a while, though he could never seem to summon the courage, let alone find the right moment to bring it up, and now, with the alcohol making him feel a bit braver, it seemed like as good a time as any.

So, he just said it.

"I'd like you to kiss me."

_"What?"_ Amy said breathlessly. "Sheldon—I—that's—you're _drunk."_

"You were drunk during our first kiss."

"That's different. It doesn't matter, anyway. Leonard was right. You're just saying things you don't really mean. I doubt you'll even remember this conversation by tomorrow morning."

"I'll have you know that just because I've consumed alcohol—most of which, incidentally, has left my system by now—doesn't make me any less of a genius. I assure you that my cognitive abilities are functioning perfectly fine, and I will not only remember this conversation, but everything that has preceded it, along with everything that will happen after it, down to every last detail."

He paused, waiting for her to process the implications of what he'd just said. His hands slipped from the armrests and settled into his lap. Amy stared straight forward, seemingly deep in thought. As he waited, he noticed a shift in her breathing. It sounded much more shallow.

Finally, she turned her head to him, her eyes connecting squarely with his.

"Why do you want me to kiss you?"

The direct eye contact became overwhelming in an instant, and Sheldon's face grew warmer. It felt as though she were interrogating him and he was literally in the hot seat. He squirmed against the chair, swallowing thickly.

"I don't know," he said. "I realize that may not be the answer you want to hear, but it's the truth. What I do know is that, while the idea of exchanging saliva with someone used to repel me, I've never felt that way with you. In fact, I not only enjoy the feeling of your lips against mine, but I find myself thinking about the few times we've kissed more often than I care to admit. I'm still working on my issues with physical intimacy, but right now, all I want is for you to kiss me."

He stopped there, because there was nothing left to say. All he could do was wait. She stared at him. He stared back. He felt like he was watching her in slow motion when she stood up and took a few steps closer to him. He craned his neck so he could look her in the eyes, but he didn't move.

"Are you going to stand up?" she asked.

He drew his bottom lip inside his mouth, running his tongue along it. "No," he said. "I think it's better if I stay seated. It not only gives you a height advantage, but I'm afraid that if I were to stand up now, I'd pass out."

Amy said nothing. She didn't even move at first. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before she began to bend her head down towards him. She placed her hands on the armrests and paused, her lips hovering a mere inch from his own. Sheldon felt incredibly dizzy, although now, he suspected that it had nothing to do with the alcohol, but rather everything to do with how close she was to him. Her warm breath panted out against his mouth. It made his lips tingle.

"Are you sure you want this?" she whispered.

"More than anything," he said, and her lips were upon his.

Her hair brushed against his cheek, tickling him, as his jaw slackened and he lolled his head to one side. Their lips moved together, gradually finding some sort of rhythm. It was slow and a little clumsy, but it felt amazing, and without truly realizing what he was doing, Sheldon parted his lips and swept his tongue over Amy's bottom lip, eliciting the most delectable of sounds from her. He brought up one of his hands, clasping it on top of hers, feeling her fingers flex beneath his own.

A high-pitched whistle disrupted everything. All too quickly, Amy pulled away and stepped back from Sheldon, her hand slipping out of his loose grasp. She exhaled deeply and touched a hand to her mouth, the corners of which ticked up, her pupils wide and her cheeks tinged pink.

She looked positively radiant.

He would have said that to her, too, had she not darted right past him and hurried over to the stove. She turned it off, the whistling dying down, and she began to pour the water into one of the mugs.

Sheldon didn't move, instead digesting all the sensations he was experiencing. His head buzzed, his lips throbbed and his heart pounded. He wondered if Amy felt the same way. She was busily preparing the tea, her back to him, though as she turned to place the kettle in the sink, he caught a glimpse of a luminous smile on her face.

At that moment, he concluded that this was, officially, the best Thanksgiving he'd ever had.

* * *

6. Adoration

Logic had always been the key factor behind Sheldon's decision-making. Yet, on the few occasions he did decide to stray from logic, he'd come to find that nothing catastrophic ever happened. In fact, sometimes, defying logic turned out to be the even better option.

And there was certainly nothing logical about Sheldon wanting to kiss Amy when he arbitrarily looked up from his Chinese food, clutching a dumpling between his two chopsticks. She scooped up some brown rice with her chopsticks, only to stop and look at him with the chopsticks suspended in front of her open mouth. The clump of rice fell back into the aluminum container.

"What?" she said.

It was just the two of them in his apartment. Sheldon sat in his spot, Amy right beside him. Leonard was working late and Amy had offered to drive him home, as she was still conducting her experiments at Caltech, and she assured him that it wouldn't be an inconvenience to her. Before he knew it, Sheldon had invited her to have dinner with him, and here they were. They'd been spending more and more time together lately, something that just a year ago, Sheldon would have deemed as their relationship moving too quickly, but now, it came as second nature. Frankly, he enjoyed being in her company more so than anything else.

"Sheldon?" Amy prompted. "Are you all right? You're looking at me strangely."

"I'm fine, Amy. Thank you for asking."

She kept her gaze on him, as though wary of his answer. "All right," she said, and placed her food down on the table. "I should probably get going in a little while. I've been meaning to stop by the drug store to pick up a few things, and I know you like to have some time to yourself to…"

As she spoke, Sheldon reached up with one hand to touch her cheek, his long fingers caressing her smooth skin. Her voice trailed off, and her eyes grew wide as she fully turned her head to him. Cupping her face in one hand, he lowered his food to his lap with the other. He didn't think. He just leaned in, and both of their eyes drifted shut as he closed the space between them, kissing her tenderly. His lips didn't move, nor did hers, but they didn't have to, as this feeling alone—his lips perfectly fused against hers—was absolutely divine. He wondered why he hadn't done this a long, long time ago.

He slowly drew back, leaving his hand on her cheek, the sound of their lips tearing apart filling the profound silence between them. Amy blinked her eyes open and stared at him, her pupils swelling.

"O-Oh," she said.

"Yes," Sheldon said. "Oh, indeed."

He placed his own food beside Amy's on the table, allowing him to bring his other hand to her cheek. With both hands now cradling her face, Sheldon pulled her in and kissed her again, this time not so gently as before. Amy reacted instantaneously, bringing her hands up to clutch his shoulders. She opened her mouth against his, and he welcomed it, finding the heat behind this kiss to be downright thrilling. They both let go, completely losing themselves in each other.

After all, they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for reading my fic. Please review, and if you have a favorite kiss out of all the ones I've written, do share. :)


End file.
